


Catch Me When I Fall

by OrtegaTrash (Malicei)



Series: Fallen Hero Fics [4]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Flystep - Freeform, Hero/Villain, M/M, NSFW, Pre-Retribution, Smut, bottom!Herald, surprisingly soft, top!Sidestep, topstep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicei/pseuds/OrtegaTrash
Summary: Pride's been taunting Herald a little too much in fights as of late. How did he end up going from fighting Herald to saving him to ravishing him?





	Catch Me When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Léon Bellandini | Puppet: Simba | Villain name: Pride
> 
> Daring/arrogant/fighter/lots of contacts/gang leader.

_Get down!“_

Herald is too well trained not to listen to the streak of command you infuse in your voice. He’s down and rolling away before you know it - before he even knows it.

Ha! Satisfaction curling out of your chest, you thank Pavlov for all his work in behavioural psychology. Right now Herald’s no better than one of those dogs, his eyes wide and shocked as heat sears in front of his face. Sure Herald is hot at the best of times, but it turns out almost being incinerating is too much ever for him, who knew.

The gullible idiot doesn’t even realise. All that training you’ve been doing wasn’t a purely altruistic endeavour, after all. He thinks you’re only training him in martial arts when it’s much, much more than that.

Poor little Danny boy. He’s  _such_  a good little boy, willing to follow orders you issue without thinking. He actually  _trusts_  you - or at least, he trusts Léon and Léon is you and isn’t that so deliciously ironic? The way you’re taunting him, the way you’ve set this up so his worst enemy is right in front of his nose, teasing him and laughing at his stupid love-struck face?

You’ve made sure to reinforce his trust and willingness to follow your orders by disciplining him every time he messes up in practice. You make sure he feels it, you make sure it stings. Because there is no count of ten, no safe-words (and oh how he had blushed when you brought up the concept!) in battle, there will be no mercy from his enemies. Better that he messes up with you rather than in a life-or-death situation because you actually want him to improve.

It wouldn’t do to break your toys, after all.

And oh, he has performed marvelously for you. Your guttural cackle is dissonant in the sudden silence after the flamethrowers run out of fuel, your mutual enemy having retreated for the moment.

A beat. Then:  _What was that did I just follow a villain’s commands without thinking??  Did he control my thoughts was that telepathy?_

And  _ohshit, that was hot._

You can’t help but chuckle at that, even now you can feel the little thrill, the adrenaline and desire that shoots through him at the thought of taking orders and following your lead. Ah, poor boy. Despite what he might suspect, all you did was take advantage of a lot of time and simple behavioural psychology. It took a lot more manual effort than simply reaching into his mind and planting the triggers where convenient, but you like it better this way. It’s a more level playing field, because everything you’ve done was always with his enthusiastic consent.

If you happen to take advantage of fieldwork you’ve already laid down to keep him from running into his own death, well, it’s for the greater good, isn’t it?

You crouch down before where he’s lying on the ground, placing a finger under his chin. “ _Hello,_  Herald.”

He looks so confused, so completely flustered that it makes you smirk. "What…what did you do to me?” So vulnerable, coughing through the smoke left by the fires set around you. But he’s not running.

How ungrateful. Didn’t he know he was supposed to thank the person who rescued him? “Tsk, tsk. Is that any way to greet the person who just saved your hide?”

 _“…Thank you…?”_  he mumbles, looking like he doesn’t know what to feel. Too many conflicting feelings at once, prey trying to pretend it can stand up to the predator. So wide eyed. So innocent. It makes you want to destroy him. Want to ruin him. Want to hunt him.

It’s what makes him your perfect toy. He’s just so  _eager_  to follow your orders, and you think maybe you should reward him for doing so well for you. “You did good, you know. You’ve improved, I’m proud of you. Such a good boy.”

Herald hates himself a little for it, you can feel - you could hardly fail to notice his thoughts being almost shouted at you through a loudspeaker.  _I did good? I did good-Wait, what- I shouldn’t want approval from a villain even if they’re hot. Especially if they’re hot. What have they done to me I shouldn’t like this I shouldn’t find it so distracting I shouldn’t want more!_

But he does, that’s plainly obvious even if you couldn’t read minds. His face is red as he peers out from behind his fingers.

“I- What am I supposed to say to that?” he squeaks out.

“You don’t need to say anything. I already  _know._ ” The way Herald gulps as he hears your predatory tone makes you certain he knows you’re smirking behind your helmet.

Herald groans, trying to sink into the ground from embarrassment. “Are you- are you reading my mind?”

“You already know I’m a telepath.”

He gets so flustered as he realises you know what sort of… _thoughts_ …he’s thinking and oh, if that doesn’t send a spike of heat downwards. “S-shut up. You’re just trying to fluster me to take me off guard, you never actually do anything!”

 _Oh now he’s done it._ He thinks you won’t rise to his dare?

“Oh, is that a challenge?” you murmur, thrumming your fingers in a pattern on the fallen steel girder beside you. “Because I’m warning you. I get… _competitive_ …when people call me out. ”

That look of attempted defiance is almost downright cute on his face. He wants it, he wants it really bad even if he’s questioning the smartness of getting involved like this with someone who’s supposed to be his enemy. But then there’s a little click somewhere in his brain where he just gives in to all his desires, all the guilty daydreams and distracting thoughts.

Herald looks up to you with the most determined face he can muster and whispers “Just  _take_  me already.”

You eagerly oblige. “So _impatient._ ” you tease. “How long have you wanted this?”

“S-shut up.”  _Since our first meeting._

It’s too bad you have to make some attempts at keeping your identity secret, no matter how much you want to flaunt your true self to the world. The helmet gets in the way of ravaging his mouth and you’ve never been more frustrated by that fact than now, with the way he licks his lips, soft and plump and pink. You take out some of your annoyed energy by straddling his lap and watching the way Herald turns a bright, bright red as he jumps slightly in surprise.

He’s at your mercy and you  _love_  it.

His uniform is shredded enough you have no compactions about simply taking the chance to rip it apart to get to what you want, ignoring the embarrassed yelp that comes from under you. “I can’t be seen going home wearing almost nothing!” he protests.

Oh yes. Public indecency laws. How annoying. “Fret not,” you assure him. “You won’t be naked if you go home wearing only my cape, no?”

Herald rewards you with a delicious full body shiver in response to your words before he quickly buries his burning face in your shoulder. That could just be the chill of being almost completely naked out in the middle of a cordoned off military zone, however. “That- that’s mean. Did you do that on purpose?”

“You like it, though.” You made sure he did, you’re not into forcing people to do these sorts of things against their will. Telepathy is a dangerous gift, but you still have limits.

“This better not end up on the fridge in headquarters,” he mutters and you pretend you didn’t hear that.

“May I?” you ask, gesturing downwards. You can see perfectly well just how much you’ve had an effect on him pressing hungrily against your stomach.

He gives a firm nod. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“Have I ever?”

Herald gives you a look, huffing. “I’m not going to answer that.”

“If you have the breath to answer that after I’m going to put you through, I clearly haven’t been doing a good enough job.”

True to your word, you get to work and any retorts Herald might have had to that die on his lips and turn into short, warm breaths that become moans. He responds with just as much enthusiasm and fists your cape in his hand for lack of other things to do with them, it looks like he’s frustrated at not being able to feel you up in return.

He’s just going to have to wait. Good things come to people that are patient.

For all the issues you might have with him, one thing he does have going for himself is his willingness to respond. It’s in the way his back arches as you touch him in just the right places, gentle teasing strokes that provoke cute little mewls and the way he’s so lost to pleasure he loses all inhibition or sense of propriety and downright begins begging for more.

When the teasing becomes too much for him he bites his lip and you can feel the way his mind downright starts demanding more,  _wanting needing more more more._

So greedy. So needy. You should have expected a rich brat like him to be spoilt enough to demand more. But he’s been so good for you already, why not indulge a bit?

That’s why you let your fingers claw into his skin, your fingers so very close to his neck as you trace your way up. Over his adam’s apple, a lingering touch that makes his way to his jugular, the throb of blood beating underneath your finger reminding you both of how very easily you could spill it.It’s a primal sort of connection between you, knowing how alive you are only when facing death in the face.

Herald is loose and still underneath you, not even daring to breathe as his eyelids flutter close. If you had wanted to actually get rid of him this would be the perfect time to end him.

But he _trusts_  you, despite all odds. He’s a little afraid, but he trusts you. He  _wants_  you.

So you simply let your fingers dig in just enough to be painful, just enough for him to realise how completely at your mercy he is. There’s something very intimate in the way you’re holding his life in your hands.

And he’s  _letting_ you. Oh _god_ , he’s just _letting_  you, and if that isn’t one of hottest things you’ve ever seen knowing how much trust he’s putting in you, you don’t know what is. Herald knows full well what the stakes are, and is willingly surrendering himself to you to do with as you wish.

“Good boy.” you whisper into his ear and Herald shudders at the closeness of it. A wall of arousal smashes into him and you’re almost washed away by it as well before you strengthen your mind enough to not turn into a useless puddle of pure want as well.

Your smile is darker than he might like if he’d been able to see your face, perhaps, but you are a strict master, not a cruel one. Easy enough to reduce him to mewling mess underneath you, to make him whimper and gasp as your fall into a steady pattern together, it’s an improvised dance and you are leading. Armour meeting flesh and oh he wants badly to know the body underneath, but you are the one in control here.

Shuttered eyes waver at you, an “Oh…oh!” that turns into a “please, please, don’t torment me like this, hngh!”

You can’t help moaning too, there’s only so much self control you have as well when he’s broadcasting all his filthy little thoughts like this. Herald’s breath is ragged and full of desire, only interspersed by the sweet sweet noises he makes as your skilled fingers play him like a fiddle and leave him out of breath and almost dizzy with the intensity of it all.

And when things ramp up to a high, you make sure the finale is something he will remember for a long, long time.

Herald lies there ravaged and panting where he’s crumpled underneath you and you admit, this wasn’t how you imagined you would ruin him.

Not that you’re dissatisfied with this method. The view certainly is nice, you think, taking in his sweaty, blissed out face. His mind is a bubbly golden haze, floating on cloud nine. Literally floating a little. You’re not sure he even notices, he’s that out of it.

You feel his eyes on you as you pull yourself up off him and he crawls up to a sitting position, suddenly a little unsure.

“Do you…do you want me to return the favour?” he asks, a little shyly. He’s not exactly sure where he stands with you, even if he does trust you for some irrational reason.

“You don’t have to. It’s not a transaction.”

Herald peers up at you from under his eyelashes. “I- I want to, though. I’ve dreamt of it, actually.”

Oh.  _Oh._ Naughty boy. Well, you’re certainly not going to complain.

“On your knees,” you bark, feeling proud of just how well you’ve trained him as he gets to his knees without even thinking about it. Taking a step forward so he’s at just the perfect height for what you want to do, you weave your fingers through his hair and drag him close to you. His eyes predictably trail downwards, adam apple bobbing as he realises what you intend to do to him.

“Now, now. You better not bite,” you warn him, teasingly. “Be good.”

Licking his lips, Herald nods and reaches out to free you.

And oh, that cute little mouth of his is as soft and amazing and warm as you imagined. You won’t show him more than that, you’re not ready for it and though he looks a little disappointed he doesn’t question you. Maybe this is payback for everything you’ve done to him… but you don’t pick up anything but earnest, genuine desire.

He wants to please you. He wants you to feel as good as you’ve made him feel and oh, this is so many shades of fucked up, how did you go from being at each other’s throats to whatever….whatever this is? …How is it that he’s so good with your throat? You can barely think, your mind emptied of your own thoughts and overflowing with everything Herald wants to do to you, the way he wants to fill himself with you the same way you are filled with nothing but Herald.

No, not Herald. Daniel.  _Danny._

He deserves that much at least by now.

Soft tongue and the gentle bobbing of his head down at your knees, he doesn’t want to hurt you. His lips are slick and reddened and so incredibly lewd in contrast to the way he looks up at you with those warm, puppy-dog eyes.

You’re losing control you’re taking leave of your senses and you should be alarmed but it feels so good. It feels so good to let your toes curl up and gasp. The way you’re grabbing his hair is a little too roughly to be quite comfortable but you no longer care, the way he tears up slightly from not being experienced in this.

You’re using him, you’re hurting him and yet he wants you so bad he’s offered himself up like a roasted pig all trussed up for christmas dinner. And you find you can’t stop yourself from indulging, feasting on his body with a greed that surprises you.

There’s an unspoken understanding between you two. That…that no matter what happens in the future, right now you both exist only for the pleasure of the other.

Maybe…maybe it’s okay to let yourself go for a bit. To let down your walls. To truly relax and let him take you for a ride.

That’s what races through your mind as you let pleasure overwhelm you, let it short out your brain like any other person, like you’re just as human as the man in front of you. You certainly feel more human than you have in a long, long time, feeling the way he swallows around you and ride out the feeling to its completion.

Once you’ve both caught your breaths, you glance at him.

“That…certainly was….  _something._ ” you mutter and Herald nods, just as overwhelmed as you.

“I’ve never been with a man before.” he admits.

“Was it everything you hoped for?” Shit, you hadn’t meant to sound that unsure and like you actually care about what he thought. This was…this was just meant to be a fun distraction.

“…Yeah.” he admits, a conflicted little smile on his face. “It was.”

That smile is what haunts you even hours later, because what the hell. What the hell was that?

You just went from fighting him to saving him to-

To ravishing him.

It felt  _incredible._

 

And maybe you’re falling, falling, falling… but it feels so incredible to know someone will be there to catch you.


End file.
